


on this side of yesterday

by thereisnobearonthisisland



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, thinkin' about your bro while you get yourself off, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnobearonthisisland/pseuds/thereisnobearonthisisland
Summary: dan and phil can't have a quickie before their show, so dan wanks to the thought of phil in the dressing room bathroom.





	on this side of yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks and much love to [britt](http://moossage.tumblr.com/) for reading this over and catching all of my dumb phone writing mistakes and generally being a lovely human being who encourages me to keep writing mediocre smut :)))
> 
> i spent way too much time on this and i definitely failed the challenge, but i kinda like how it turned out.

_They should not be doing this right now._

The thought niggles in the back of Dan’s mind as Phil’s tongue traces tiny warm, wet circles just inside his ear. They’re going onstage in fifteen minutes.  They should be gearing up to go on, checking to make sure that everything’s in place - their hair, their clothes, their mics - and maybe drinking a bit of water.  

They sure as hell don’t want a repeat of the last time they’d forgotten to drink water before a show. Phil had managed to hide it well enough, the way his knees buckled as he ran offstage at the interval, only falling when he reached the sofa in their dressing room. He’d been drenched in sweat, and tiny beads were still pouring out of his hairline even as he sat there, unmoving.  Dan’s world seemingly stopped spinning in that moment. As he’d taken in Phil’s wheezy panting, the way his eyes squeezed shut and he sank back into the sofa, he’d been terrified. He’s pretty sure he’s never been more terrified than he was in that moment. And yeah, maybe Dan had been a bit overzealous when he’d yelled for everyone to stay back as the on-site medic checked Phil over and Dan pressed cool cloths into Phil’s forehead, but it was only because he was worried. Yeah, they don’t want a repeat of that.

And as much as he wants to say all of this to Phil right now, as much as he wants to put a stop to any impending dangers, he also...doesn’t. Because Phil’s mouth is sinful, spilling hot breath down Dan’s neck, and his hand is palming at Dan’s length through his jeans, and it takes everything in Dan’s power to keep from letting out a high-pitched whimper. Phil knows exactly what to do to turn him into a writhing mess, and Dan kind of hates him for it.  But mostly, he just really fucking loves him.

And even though he’s half hard and ready to drop his pants just from Phil’s ministrations, it’s this thought, the thought that he really fucking loves Phil, the thought that he doesn’t ever want to see his boyfriend struggling for breath outside of sex again, that finally drives him to push himself away from Phil. He does it as gently as possible, sliding his hands up Phil’s arms and squeezing his biceps lightly before pushing him away.  

Phil frowns, lifting both of his hands up to cup Dan’s face. “Is everything okay?” he whispers, rubbing small circles into Dan’s dimples with his thumbs.

Dan shuts his eyes tightly. Even after all these years, Phil still worries about whether he’s taking things too far, whether he’s making Dan uncomfortable, whether Dan even _wants_ him. And as much as Dan appreciates that, as much as he loves that Phil still checks with him before he does anything, he can’t help finding it ridiculous. Dan always wants Phil.

He brings his own hands up to the back of Phil’s neck and tugs him forward to plant a light kiss on his lips. And as much as he wants to give in when Phil’s fingers tighten around his jaw and he chases Dan’s once again retreating lips, he forces himself to pull back, settling for dropping his head onto Phil’s shoulder.

“Mm, everything’s great,” Dan says softly, massaging his fingers into the back of Phil’s neck. As if that could somehow speak for how desperately he wants this right now, how much he wants Phil to unzip his jeans and tug them halfway down his thighs and jerk him off in these last few minutes before their show. But they can’t do this right now, so he drops his hands and steps away from Phil.

“But I,” Phil stutters, “I...did I do something wrong?” Dan has to lock his hands behind his back to keep from stepping back forward to wrap his boyfriend back up in his arms when he sees the way Phil's face crumbles and his bottom lip juts out, quivering just noticeably enough for Dan’s heart to quiver right along with it.  

“No! No, of course not, Philly. I _always_ want you. And especially right now. Jesus _fuck_ , I want you right now. I just. I really want you to drink some water before we go onstage. You know I worry.” It sounds lame, even to his own ears, but it doesn’t seem to make much of a difference for Phil.

Confusion, then understanding and relief flash across Phil’s face. He steps forward again with a small smile playing at his lips and drops and hand back down to the slight bulge in Dan’s jeans, and Dan gulps. He doesn’t grind it into Dan, though, doesn’t push him, but even his restraint does nothing to stop Dan’s cock from jumping up to reach for Phil’s palm. Phil pretends not to notice, though. He just cocks his head to the side and offers, “I could do both at the same time? If you want, I mean.”

Dan bites his lip to keep himself from groaning. He does want, but he knows he won’t be able to fully enjoy it. Not until he’s sure Phil’s has enough water to stay properly hydrated under those bright, hot lights.  

Sinking his teeth harder into his bottom lip, Dan shakes his head. “No you—” his voice cracks. “Uh, you go drink some water and I’ll take care of this.” He gestures vaguely to his crotch.  

Phil frowns and places his hands on his hips, but his voice is teasing as he says, “And what about me?”

Dan’s eyes flick down to the outline of Phil’s only just interested cock and grins. “ _T_ _hat_ will go away,” He says, feeling his grin morph into a smirk. “But if you’re still interested in a couple hours, I’ll make sure we both get something we like.”

Phil spins on his heel and strides straight to the mini fridge, yanking it open, pulling out one of the reusable water bottles they’re storing in there, and spinning around to look Dan dead in the eyes as he downs half of it.  God, Dan fucking loves him. And he really needs to get the fuck away from him right now. Phil Lester is a dangerous man when he wants something, and if there was any doubt in Dan’s mind before, he has no doubt _now_ that what Phil wants in this moment is _Dan_. And Dan wants him, too, but if he lets onto that, he’s pretty sure they’ll be late to their own show at this point.

“I’ll be right back,” he says with a wink, hoping that Phil’s too far away to see the way that his pupils have dilated and his cock is twitching with interest beneath his jeans. Phil wants him right now, and the only proper response he can come up with is to head towards the bathroom at the back of the dressing room.  

Dan slips inside the bathroom, barely getting the door closed behind him before he’s palming at himself through his jeans. God, he hates Phil. And he loves him. He hates that that bastard can make him hard with barely a touch, without even the verbalization of how much he wants Dan. It’s not _fair_. With a twitch of his wrist, he grinds his palm into the bulge of his cock again and again and again until he brings himself to full hardness.  

And it feels good - the friction, the way the coarse fabric of the jeans presses against his aching cock with each jerk of his palm - and yeah, so maybe he doesn’t hate Phil after all. Because Phil’s the only person who can get him worked up like this, who can drive him wild when they aren’t even in the same room, when they aren’t even watching each other wank through a shitty computer screen, when Phil’s not even there to walk him through it. Because Phil doesn’t _have_ to be there for Dan to get off. Dan got off to the thought of Phil long before they met, and he’s no stranger to doing it now.  

It’s better, of course, when Phil’s there with him. When it’s _Phil’s_ hand palming through Dan's jeans. When it’s _Phil’s_ pretty pink lips wrapping around Dan’s cock. When it’s _Phil’s_ ass, spread open, prepped and readied for Dan to fuck himself into.

But they can’t right now, so as Dan slips the button of his jeans undone and pushes them down to the middle of his thighs, he makes the most of all the wanking material Phil has provided him with over the years. And there’s _a lot_ of it, but he finds himself narrowing in on the most recent one in his memory bank.

Dan palms at himself a bit more through his boxers, now, less fabric making the friction so much more immediate, so much more delicious. And maybe it doesn’t feel exactly the same, but he thinks back to last night, and Phil’s warm, wet mouth moving slowly over his clothed cock. And how pathetic it probably was when Dan had threaded his fingers through Phil’s hair, urging him forward, whining, begging him to actually take Dan’s cock into his mouth just a few minutes in.  

The thing is, Dan loves foreplay, but sometimes he’s too impatient for it.  Sometimes he just wants to feel Phil - his lips, his hands, his mouth, his cock, his ass, any part of him - _now_.  And last night, he couldn’t wait.  He’d urged Phil on until Phil slipped Dan’s cock from out of the confines of his pants and licked a hot, smooth circle around the head, lapping up as much precum as he could catch on his tongue. And Dan had tugged, tugged, tugged at thick black hair as if that could somehow make Phil’s mouth work faster, could somehow push Dan over the edge sooner, but Phil hadn’t given in quite yet.

Dan can’t replicate it now, not with hands that are dry and coarse in comparison to Phil’s slick, warm tongue, but he does his best. He tugs his dick free from where it’s been trapped in his pants for far too long and brushes his thumb over his leaking tip, collecting as much precum as he can without making a right mess of things. It’s the only lube he’s got right now, so he smooths it out over his length and starts sliding his hand up and down, up and down, until he’s positively throbbing beneath his own hand.  

Last night, Phil had suckled at the head of Dan’s cock until Dan moaned his name over and over and over again, a never-ending mantra of _Phil, Phil, Phil_. 

And he finds himself repeating that mantra now, tugging on his own cock in long, languid strokes, chanting, “ _Phil, Phil, Phil_.” His breath grows shorter with each upstroke of his hand, long, tight, drawn-out breaths replaced by long and heavy pants. He’s so focused - on the sweet friction his own hand produces as it pumps his cock carelessly, on the ghost of Phil’s mouth sliding all the way down his length, taking him all the way in, cheeks hollowing and sucking to draw Dan’s cock back, back, back until it had hit the warm wetness of the back of his throat. He’s so focused on this moment right now, he barely notices the way his head tips back and thumps against the bathroom door, or the way heat coils low in his belly. It’s not until after he comes, warm, white spurts spilling out over his hands, a low moan of Phil’s name tumbling out of his lips, that he realizes just how good of a memory this is. Just how good all of his memories with Phil are.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thanks a god he doesn’t believe in for his massive hands. They’ve managed to hold most of his cum, and he walks over to the sink on wobbly legs, dumping it into the white basin and turning on the tap to wash it down the drain and clean his hands.  He can deal with whatever spilled onto the floor during the interval.

With a grin, he stuffs his cock back inside his boxers, tugs his jeans back up and buttons them, and heads back out into the dressing room where Phil’s waiting for him with a smirk.

“Did you have fun?” Phil says.

“Eh, it was okay.”  Dan shifts his gaze to the ground.  There’s no reason to be shy about wanking to the thought of Phil - he’s been doing it for years, and he knows that Phil does the same for him - but that doesn’t stop the warmth from growing in a small patch on his jaw. The red spot. It always gives him away.

“Would it have been better if I was there?”

“Mm, it’s always better when you’re there.  But there’s always time to, erm, resume earlier’s activities later tonight.”  He looks back up to Phil, a small smile playing at his lips, and lifts an eyebrow.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)  
> [like and reblog on tumblr](https://laddyplester.tumblr.com/post/174358285969/on-this-side-of-yesterday)


End file.
